To Be Forever Mine
by Murderess Silver
Summary: Bakura has always loved Yami, but Yugi has him. For so long Bakura has searched for a way to take his revenge, and now he has found it. Shounen-ai. FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

Well, this is my first fan fiction, so I don't know how good it's going to be. It's probably not going to be very long, I'm thinking around four chapters if that. Anyways, please review, constructive criticism is always welcome, if you can think of anything that I could do to improve the story, tell me and I might do it. Oh, and one more thing, just to clarify this, since it varies from story to story, Bakura is the regular non-Millennium item Bakura. Also, this story is written from Bakura's point of view.

"..." Regular speech

Everything else is Bakura thinking to himself.

Warnings: Blood, language, shounen-ai.

Disclaimer :I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did I would have a lot more money than I have right now.

Now then, on with the story!

Be Forever Mine

You.

Always getting what I want.

Every time I see you I have to act. I live a double life because of you.

On the outside you're so innocent, but I know the real you. You're a disgusting, conniving, scheming bastard.

You only think of yourself, making sure you have everything.

In that sense we're similar, I am quite selfish. And no one ever suspects what is really going on inside my head.

Our only difference is him, Yami. You have him, while I must forever watch, on the side.

But someday soon I will have my revenge. And then he will be forever mine.

"Hey Yugi, I've been reading this book on hypnotism and I wanted to see if it actually works. Can I try it on you?"

Innocent, that's what I must be.

"I don't know Bakura, is it safe?"

"Perfectly, you won't even know what's going on. You'll wake up and never remember a thing. Don't worry, I won't do anything to you."

And that's the truth. I won't do anything. It will be all you. That's what makes it all so sweet.

"Well, okay Bakura, but you better not make me do anything embarrassing."

Now all I have to do is make sure everything goes according to my plan, a plan that I have worked on for so long. Everything must be perfect, I won't have revenge in my grasp only to slip away because of one minor mistake.

"Alright Yugi, just sit here in this chair, and stare at the wall. All you have to do is clear your mind, don't think of anything."

Now I start to swing the medallion that came with the book back and forth, back and forth. Speaking quietly, in a low soothing voice.

Yugi starts to relax, and my excitement builds. I was skeptical at first, but now my doubts vanish. This really looks as if it's working.

But I can't let any emotion show, too many times the villain's plan is ruined, all because of on slip-up. But that won't happen to me. It can't. I've waited to long for this moment.

His eyes fade until they are solid orbs of deep blue. A blank stare, like a dead man.

Just to make sure he is under my full control I stop talking, put the medallion away.

Wave a hand in front of his face. Nothing. He doesn't even blink.

At last I let my guard down. I feel nothing but happiness. Here I am, alone, with my worst enemy under my full control. And the possibilities are endless.

Well there you go. I would write more, but I have an awful cold and it's making it really hard to think straight.

I should have the next chapter up soon, and if I don't, then you can assume that I died, or that AOL is being a pain, or I have so much to do that I can't find time to write. (Which is unfortunately very likely.) Please review!! Reviews make me happy! And when I'm happy I write!


	2. Chapter Two

Hello, I'm so sorry to anyone who may actually be waiting for the next chapter of this story. It really has been a while since I last updated, I was really sick for the first week after I posted the first chapter, then I had to go on vacation with my family where I got really sunburned (curse that giant ball of fire!) and then I was really busy with the start of school and haven't taken the time to sit down and write this out.

Bleh. I just read over that, it's all excuses. I'm just lazy. Yes I admitted it. I'm a lazy procrastinator. I really just haven't made myself sit down at the computer for any length of time and I should have. But enough of boring you with my senseless thoughts, on with the fic! But first, thanks to my three reviewers:

Warnings: Shounen-ai, blood.

Disclaimer: I have a confession to make...how can I say this...I-I-I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

To Be Forever Mine 

-Chapter Two-

I can't believe it actually worked, I must admit, I doubted myself, wondered if I might be going crazy. I may have been out of my mind. But it worked.

"And now Yugi, we're going to start by playing a little game, listen carefully. You must first of all never speak of this to anyone, especially not Yami."

I start to look around for something, anything then I see it, a long needle. Let's see how he likes it, feeling a needle stuck into him, like how I feel whenever I see him with his Yami. The pain hurts so much, just like hundreds of needles piercing my flesh; I can almost feel the blood running down my body. That's how I feel almost every day.

"Here now Yugi, take this, stick it into your arm. I want to see you in pain."

He takes the needle, driving it horizontally into his arm. The steel blocks any blood from flowing as long as it's in there. He moves the needle farther and farther up his arm, just underneath his skin. I can see the outline of the needle through the skin. It's so morbidly fascinating, just watching. It reminds me of a rabbit, burrowing just under the surface of the ground.

"Now you can pull it out Yugi."

As he pulls out the needle, I can see the red tint of blood on it. When it's all the way out the hole in his arm begins to bleed. Only a little though, just a small trickle of blood. This angers me, for all the pain I have gone through he shall pay back double the price!

"Do you know how much I hate you? Do you know the pain you have caused me?! I think you do, I think that you really have done all of this on purpose. Just to show me how cruel you really can be."

I now lust after blood more than I ever have before. He must pay. He has to.

I bring out a knife that I had brought with me and hand it to him.

"Yugi, cut yourself. I want to see blood and pain. Show it to me!"

He takes the knife, and without hesitation, rips it down his arm. The blood flows out, the most beautiful thing I have seen. A refreshed feeling washes over me. This is what I have been waiting for, this is what I wanted for so long and strived after. Those long sleepless nights spent thinking through every possible fate.

"This is what you deserve Yugi, this and so much more."

He continues and is soon dripping with blood. But the pain is too much for him to handle, even though in his hypnotic state he should feel so little. It drives him mad.

He runs around the room smashing into walls, his bones are being reduced to shards, his face so mutilated it's unrecognizable. Blood stains everything, even me.

I don't know what to do, this wasn't supposed to happen, and this wasn't supposed to get this out of hand. I try to think of what I can do. Nothing, nothing, nothing.

Wait.

"Yugi, now, swallow your tongue."

He is choking, killing himself. I'm really surprised he lasted this long with such injuries.

He's down on his hands and knees gasping. I'm beginning to doubt myself, I suddenly have pity for him. Maybe I shouldn't have done this. I see his eyes, the only recognizable thing on his face, which is covered with sweat and blood. I feel something where my heart should be. I really do feel sorry for him, but this is no time to get a conscience. I have no heart, I am hollow. Empty.

I have no feelings about his death, none at all. Except happiness.

-End Chapter Two-

I'm beginning to scare myself, this story is getting a little violent. Anyways, I love this part of the fic because here I can say whatever I want and you'll read it, won't you?

All right, the next chapter is going to be the ending and I think I have a pretty good finish if I do say so myself. So if anyone is reading this they can look forward to the end, which I should have up by the end of this week because I'm on a roll with this fic. In fact I think I'll get it started as soon as I post this. But then again maybe not, reviews are always a good motivator! ::Hint hint:: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and read the next one too. Write me some reviews!!


	3. Chapter Three

Welcome to the last chapter of my fic. I'm so happy! This is the first story I've ever finished, fic or other. Except I have to type all this on notepad instead of Microsoft word, which really sucks. No spellcheck! I think this kind of effort deserves REVEIWS!! I'm pathetic, I don't care. I may be done with the fic but I still like to hear from whoever is reading this, so tell me if you like it or not. Oh yeah, the reason I have to write this on notepad is because my stupid computer doesn't work ::burns computer:: I have to use my grandma's computer o.o;; Oh well, enough of my problems. On with the story!  
  
-To Be Forever Mine-  
  
An Epileptic fit.  
  
That's what the doctor's said killed him.  
  
How naive.  
  
So here I am at the funeral pretending to feel sorry for him.  
  
I always have been a good liar.  
  
But then I wonder, should I have done this?  
  
Will I be able to live with myself for the rest of my life?  
  
So many doubts, how can I ever be sure this was the right thing to do?  
  
I guess I'll never know.  
  
What I do know is it's over, done.  
  
I sit quietly through the funeral. Ride in the black car on the way to the cemetary.  
  
A friend in mourning.  
  
At the cemetary I watch as the others take turns piling dirt over the casket.  
  
Shovel full by shovel full.  
  
The hollow sound of the dirt as it hits the top of the coffin will stay in my mind forever.  
  
I can't help but wonder what's going through Yami's head.  
  
His face looks so greif-stricken, so sad.  
  
I think he may suspect something. His eyes burn into me whenever he looks my way.  
  
Do I look guilty?  
  
The filling of the hole is done. Everyone starts to leave.  
  
Except Yami, I watch him.  
  
He stares at the grave.  
  
Soon we are alone.  
  
"I know it's you."  
  
He knows. How can he know?  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I know by the look on your face. The feeling I get every time I look at you."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, it was a fit of epilepsy,  
that's what the doctors said."  
  
"Do you think I'm stupid? I know Yugi, he was a small person. He never could have done that by himself. His body was so broken and mutilated they wouldn't even open the coffin!"  
  
There is only one thing I can do. Tell him.  
  
I'm gripping at the tiny chance that he might understand.  
  
"Alright, I killed him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He can barely get out the word, the look of pain is to much for me.  
  
"I love you. You mean everything to me."  
  
"That's no reason to kill someone! I loved him, I always will. You're just, just..."  
  
I can fill in the blank myself.  
  
I'm a monster. I'm disgusting.  
  
"But Yami, I thought you would understand! Don't you see, to love someone so much that you would kill to have them is the highest and most beautiful love there is!"  
  
"Beautiful? That's what you call this? I'll tell you what this is, it's awful. Bakura, I could never love you, ever. All I have for you is a great hatred, you sicken me. I never want to see you again."  
  
He has tears in his eyes as he shoves me and walks away.  
  
I feel something jab me. I put my hand in my pocket and pull out a knife.  
  
The same one that Yugi used.  
  
I am suddenly filled with rage. If I can't have Yami, no one will.  
  
He will be mine.  
  
Forever mine.  
  
I take the knife and run up behind him. Ram the steel in between his shoulder blades.  
  
He falls on his back.  
  
"Bakura..."  
  
His voice is weak. His eyes fade and glaze over.  
  
He breathes his last.  
  
His final word was my name. A whisper.  
  
The knife is still in my hand, dripping with his blood.  
  
I carefully close his eyes, so beautiful.  
  
And look at him.  
  
I disgust myself.  
  
What have I turned into?  
  
Death, blood, hatred, pain, love, sadness. All of these feelings.  
  
I can no longer stand myself.  
  
I have nothing left. Yami was my life.  
  
I lived off my love for him and my thirst, hunger, lust, longing for revenge.  
  
Now I have destroyed both.  
  
Nothing left.  
  
Nothing.  
  
I open my eyes and look bak at Yami.  
  
Lean over and softly kiss him.  
  
If I can't be with him in life then I will be with him in death.  
  
Forever.  
  
The knife goes through my chest.  
  
Sweet soothing painlessness.  
  
We will be found together.  
  
Rest in peace.  
  
-End- 


End file.
